


Defiant Disobedience

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [186]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e16 Metamorphosis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack felt Sam’s gaze drift lazily in his direction as he landed next to her on the bed with a soft thump, both of them sated and spent.“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” she murmured after a beat.





	Defiant Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Disobedience Day’ (3 July). 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Metamorphosis, because if there was an episode where Sam and Jack were to accidentally slip-up, it’d be this one... in my opinion.

Jack felt Sam’s gaze drift lazily in his direction as he landed next to her on the bed with a soft thump, both of them sated and spent from their lovemaking.

Lying in contented silence, they tried to get their breathing back under control and after a few moments, he reached over and pulled Sam closer.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” she murmured after a beat.

He froze at her words, his hold on her temporarily loosening as a look of mild alarm appeared on his face.

_“Excuse me?”_ he half-questioned, half-demanded.

Realizing how her statement sounded, Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, right before she started to giggle. Jack, to his credit, waited as patiently as he could as Sam buried her face against his shoulder and continued to laugh. Slowly, his own lips started to twist into a smile. He loved the sound of her laughter – it was something he didn’t hear nearly enough. Turning his head, he let his lips brush against her ear.

“Way to stroke a guy’s ego, Carter,” he murmured.

Unfortunately, his comment only served to make Sam laugh harder, despite their current situation.

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

His question was met with silence as Sam composed herself. When she spoke again, all traces of amusement had gone.

"This. Us. _Here._ ”

Jack ran a hand over his face before letting it rest on the small of Sam's back. _"Carter –"_

"I hadn't planned on coming here, you know,” she interrupted. “I was out driving. I didn't think – when I arrived here, I was thinking about our latest mission and..." She trailed off as a shiver ran down her spine.

Closing his eyes as he tried to repress his own shudder, Jack wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. He knew he needed the reassurance as much as she did; to make sure that she really was alive and well and that, once again, they'd been lucky.

"It was a close one," he eventually admitted.

"Too close."

"Yeah." He shifted slightly so he could see Sam's face, "but you're still here. That's all that matters now."

When she smiled at him, he ran a hand slowly along the length of her back and as her skin met his once more, the touch sent sparks of electricity soaring through his body. It was then, that the magnitude of their actions hit home.

Everything had happened so quickly. He remembered Sam turning up on his doorstep and he’d silently stepped aside and let her into his home. They’d had a beer, made small talk, and then one of them – he vaguely thought he was responsible – brought up Nirrti and her DNA re-sequencer. The next thing he knew, they were kissing, hands were exploring and clothes were being divested. It had been just one shared moment of weakness, but it had been enough to not only unlock _that_ room, but to blow it to hell.

Realistically, Jack knew he should feel remorse for his actions, but in reality, he didn’t and even though that admission should have worried him more than it did, they had come too close this time to losing everything. They both knew it.

There had been just seconds between Sam surviving Nirrti's experiment or not, and even after the team had returned home and she received a clean bill of health by Frasier, it didn't seem enough this time. Because Jack's mind continued to linger on the thought of what his life would be like without the woman currently in his arms, and the thought left him with an empty, hollow feeling – one he hadn’t felt since he’d lost his son, and one he swore he never wanted to experience again.

The gentle touch of a hand on the side of his face pulled him back from his thoughts and he saw Sam watching him, concern shining in her eyes.

"Sir?"

He didn't answer. Instead, all he could do was gaze at her.

"Jack? Is everything okay?"

He huffed out a laugh at the question.

Everything wasn't okay. It hadn't been for a while.

He had been attracted to Sam from the moment she'd walked into the Briefing Room six years ago. Yet he never thought those feelings would stick around and develop into something so much more. When they’d been trapped on Apophis’ battleship two years ago and he’d met Sam’s eyes across the forceshield, he had been blindsided by his feelings. He knew then that he was in trouble. He had fallen in love with his second-in-command.

But now? Now, Jack was a dead man whenever it came to Samantha Carter.

Now, he'd had a taste of what it was like to be with her in every sense – and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. He heard her ask again if everything was okay.

"Yeah," he finally said, never breaking their gaze. "It will be."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Sam was the one to break the stare. Her attention fell to his chest, her fingers tracing random patterns across his skin.

"This changes things, doesn't it?" she whispered.

"I think things changed a long time ago, Sam," he said meaningfully.

"So... what now?"

He pursed his lips as he thought over what to say. He really didn’t know what do – for them or for their duty.

"We'll figure something out, I promise," he sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple.

It took a few seconds before she relaxed against him, and he closed his eyes and tried to do the same. It was virtually impossible however as his mind was now racing as to what the future would hold.

For now though, he was just happy to be able to hold Sam in his arms.


End file.
